


The Prompt Machine: v.FrostIron

by singingwithoutwords



Series: The Prompt Machine [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, loki casually breaking the laws of physics to help his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwithoutwords/pseuds/singingwithoutwords
Summary: Fictober prompt: suspendwarning(s):none





	The Prompt Machine: v.FrostIron

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober prompt: suspend
> 
> **warning(s):** none

Weightlessness was a pretty new sensation to Tony.  Some might think otherwise, but even in the suit he was always aware of gravity, of the force required to keep him airborne, to temporarily defy the pull of the planet beneath him.  He had, in fact, only experienced true weightlessness once before in his life, and it had not been a pleasant experience.

“Breathe, Anthony,” Loki instructed, and Tony obediently exhaled, not aware until that moment he’d been holding his breath.  “And open your eyes.”

“No, thanks,” Tony said.  “Panic attacks are bad enough with an entire planet under my feet, I do not want to experience one smack in the middle of the trigger.”

“You have no need of a planet,” Loki said, sounding equal parts affronted and amused.  “You have me.”

“Which is very sweet, Lokester, it really is, but literally everything about this situation is specifically designed to set me off, and phobias do not respond to logic, common sense, or any variations thereof.”

Loki sighed.  He had an impressive array of sighs, huffs, and minute changes in facial expression that were almost a language unto themselves, and the meaning behind most were still a mystery to Tony for now, but this one was Loki’s ‘you are exasperating and trying and somehow that makes me love you more’ sigh, and he used it around Tony often enough for it to be immediately recognizable.

“Please open your eyes, Anthony.”

“The P word is playing dirty,” Tony complained, finally opening his eyes, and his breath caught again.

Loki had chosen his spot for this little experiment in exposure therapy well.  It was undeniably in space, far from anything remotely resembling solid ground, but it was also awash with color and light, great clouds of green, yellow, and blue that blocked out most of the void, hiding the emptiness that had shaken him so deeply on his first trip to space.  The clouds surrounded them in all directions, including up and down - relatively speaking, of course - leaving actual space visible only in patches.

“Are- are we  _ inside a nebula? _ ” Tony demanded, all his fear and apprehension shattering against the sheer impossibility of that thought.

“I believe that is one of the names you have given to star-cradles, yes,” Loki said calmly.

“We should be dead.  The temperature alone should have disintegrated us, never mind the dozen or so different types of radiation that each individually should have done us in, and the-”

Loki kissed him.  It was one of his favorite ways to shut Tony up, and not one Tony generally objected to much.  If at all. Right now was a not at all time, mainly because his brain was broken.

“Magic?” he asked once Loki let him breathe again, and sighed at Loki’s answering smirk.  He just  _ had _ to fall for the magician trickster god, didn’t he?  “I’ll say this for you: you certainly know how to give a guy a date he’s not likely to forget.”

“I live but to serve,” Loki said, laughing.

“Then you better kiss me again,” Tony suggested.  “Positive associations and all that, pretty sure the articles all mentioned that.”

Loki, still smiling, obliged.


End file.
